The Goddess in the dark
by Safiro Naitosutoka
Summary: Why does Sasuke have so much hate, Why is he so depressive?  What has really happened? this story will reveal the truth of Sasuke who he really was and what has changed him, and there is also gonna be a new OC-character in this story. so enjoy :


**The Goddess in the dark **

**Safiro: hi mina! ^.^ ok so this is my first fanfic anzu-chan forced me to make one she is soo annoying**

**Anzu-chan: bastard .**

**Safiro: Chill, don't need to get ur nickers in a twist**

**Anzu-chan: tch**

**Safiro: well as i was saying this is my first fanfic and there is gonna be an interesting character in this story**

***Sasuke arrives***

**Sasuke: *pant* Is... Is is she he-here yet? *pant***

**Safiro: Dude chill, She's running late**

***naruto arrives***

**Naruto: Sasuke you better chill out dude this is too much excitiment even for me! **

**Sasuke: tch .**

**Sasuke: Uchihas do not show excitment!**

**Everybody else: -.-"**

**Safiro: Anzu say the diclaimer now or else you won't get food!**

**Anzu-chan: tch, Safiro does not own Naruto... ,**

Look at him, so confused, that damn hatred why did it have to take over him, the love of my LIFE!

Why did it have to end like this. Why can't i come out of the dark and help

him all i want is a kiss a kiss from him, maybe that will make everything better, why did madara had to seal me in the dark why Oh why. I just want to save him i want him to be the kid he was. It wasn't his family that made him so depressed it wasn't itachi it was ME i left him when he needed me most and i coulden't go back because of madara i guess that was my fault shoulden't have left him when he needed me most...

Sasuke was panting while itachi was aproaching him slowly. That's when it happened itachi whispered in his ear "she's still alive..." those were his last words, after that he fell down and past away. Then sasuke fell down to out of shock. He lay there thinking could "she" still be alive shoulden't she be dead. How can she be still alive i don't understand. The girl that changed my life forever is still alive? How what when? Why hasn't itachi mentioned this before. Why hasn't she shown herself. There was all these question rushing to her head about this girl, when suddenly madara appeared. He told sasuke about itachi's real life and then sasuke said: "Itachi told me that "she" is still alive".

Sasuke POV

And damn well madara should know about her every uchiha knows the history between her clan and madara after madara was who

"killed" her and wiped of her clan or as he called them the "bloodsucking demons". When sasuke found out that she was dead he was devasted she was her first love but it was a forbidden love, after all they were much more powerfull than the normal ninja, theyf surprassed the power of the uchiha, their senses, their strenght, chakra, speed, everything were 10x times stronger then even the strongest of the uchiha, their chakra could be so sinister, twisted, evil, and cruel then even the ten tails. They roamed around the world killing people and drinking their blood they would just blend in with the other ninjas never showing their true form. Until one day madara came across pne and immediatly saw them as a threat to the uchihas he killed all of them but a mom sacrificed her life for her daughter so that her daughter was able escape. A couple of years later a certain 140 year old fell in love with sasuke since that day they would have secret meetings and such, the only who would know about this is itachi. Later madara found out he wa furious he set out to kill the girl and if necessary sasuke. The girl found out and wasn't sure she could protect sasuke so she left him. She tried to flee but madara cathed her anyway madara couldn't kill her so he sealed her away in the darkness...

Madara P.O.V

WHAT she is still AlIVE! That's impossible i killed her with my two bare hands. She could never be alive and now your're coming with me so forget about suddenly he was interuppted by a flash of light sasuke was gone and "she" was standing in front of him. And she said: "forget about who me?"

2 be continued

Yeah you guessed it, I'm gonna put some crazy ass ninja-vampires in this story.

And another thing about me is that I'm a really busy and social person so I don't think I'll be uploading regularly because I'm so busy with school, hobby's and friends but I'm really gonna try uploading story's as fast as I can. Yeah, well that is all I have to say, till next time mina! ^.^


End file.
